American Branch
by OtterBatch
Summary: "Someone's about to die, Jethro, and you're gonna need my help to find the killer." JohnLock(Ary), Sherlock/Gibbs friendship, Sherlock/Ellie friendship. Basic knowledge of characters needed. Enjoy! Please read and review! (:
1. A Helper

**Hi! So, my two loves are Sherlock and NCIS, so I decided why not write them together? This is set in about end of season 10 for NCIS, and AU mid-season 4 Sherlock, you don't need to know much about either show (Wikipedia character synopsises will do (; ) enjoy, and pease review if you liked it, hate it, etc etc, thanks (: **

_"__Someone's about to die, Jethro, and you're gonna need my help to find the killer." _It was Sherlock, the man Gibbs hadn't heard from in almost a year, the man who had recruited him, the man who trusted him, the man who put him in charge of shutting down of Moriaty's American branch, the man who had told him he was alive, the man who out movied Tony, the man who was in love with his partner.

"No one's going to die, Sherlock, you're being melodramatic again." Gibbs chuckled.

_"__Someone is Jethro, I swear." _He paused, realising what Gibbs had said, _"I am not melodramatic, ever, period."_

"Then how do you know Sherlock?" Gibbs started to realise this might not just be Sherlock having "fun".

_"__Damn it Jethro, he's coming to find you, and he doesn't play fair. It won't be one shot you're dead, it will be a game. You will get a call that someone's dead; perhaps just a random Marine or member or the Navy, or perhaps your ex-wife, a colleague, but someone will die and you will be enrolled into it and it will kill you."_

"So how do you propose you stop him killing me?"

_"__Keep everyone you care about near you at all times. I'm catching the next flight with John, Mary and-"_

"Mary?"

_"__John's wife, she's an asset."_

"I'm sorry Sherlock, I know how you felt about hi-"

_"__Don't be." _Sherlock paused. _"I'm fine Jethro. I want to meet your team in your basement tomorrow 9am your time, keep your team with you at all times, and anyone else you care about."_

"Have a nice flight, Sherlock."

_"__Stay alive, Jethro."_

Sherlock hung up.

"Abby?"

_"__Gibbs?"_

"Are you in your lab?"

_"__Yeah, why?"_

"Get to the squad room, ring Ducky and Palmer and get them in the squad room too."

_"__Okay Gibbs, are you okay?"_

"Fine, Abs, be quick."

_"__Okay."_

Gibbs hung up, replacing his phone in it's dock, took his gun out of his desk and holstered it. He stood up from his desk.

"Boss?"

"Mm?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Stay here. Tony you're in charge. Do not let either of them out of your sight, okay?"

"Yes boss."

"Are you okay Gibbs?" Ellie sounded apprehensive.

"Fine. And Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Ring Ziva, tell her to be on guard and free for video chat 9am tomorrow or time."

"Okay..."

Gibbs walked briskly to the stair and took the stair two at a time, before disappearing into the director's office.

"Is he... okay?"

"I don't know Tim."

"I don't think I've ever heard him say so much..."

"It's normally a sign that something's wrong, the last time he talked like this..."

There was silence.

"The Navy Yard exploded." McGee finished for Tony.

"Yeah..." Tony paused. "_That._"

"What d'ya think's happened this time?" Ellie asked.

Tony was silent and started to type on his computer.

"Sherlock Holmes." McGee stated.

"I didn't want to say." Tony replied with despair.

"I heard it too." Ellie added.

"'No one's gonna die, Sherlock.'" McGee recalled.

"'Stop him killing me.'" Tony retorted.

"'Have a nice flight.'" Ellie finished.

"He's coming." McGee stated.

"He brings trouble. Ellie, do you know anything about Jim Moriaty?"

"British 'Consulting Criminal', Tony?"

"The one and only." He took two files out of his desk and threw one to McGee and one to Ellie. "This is our file on him, no one outside of myself, Gibbs and Vance has seen this. McGee get to work on tracking activity-"

"Isn't he... dead?" McGee interrupted.

"He was. Google 'did you miss me?'"

"Was?" Ellie questioned, as both her and Tim googled.

"Ah." It was almost in sync.

"Tim, get on it, Ellie," he paused and wrote a username on a piece of paper and chucked it at her, "Sherlock's Skype; work with him to find possible members of the network over here."

Ellie nodded and plugged in her webcam and headphones, and started reading the file; McGee started reading the file.

"No one leave the squad room. I'm going to find Gibbs."

"Okay."

Tony headed up the stairs. Moriaty was back, and Gibbs was in for it. Sherlock interested Moriaty, he was safe, but Gibbs had just helped Sherlock, he hadn't been interesting he'd just been a helper, who helped shut down Moriaty's 2nd most profitable branch of crime: America. People were going to die; Tony just hoped they'd get to Moriaty before he got too close to them.


	2. SH

"John!" Sherlock shouted through the letter box of John and Mary's flat; the only response he was given was the sound of children's TV shows. "Damn it. John, Mary, I know you're in there and I don't care if you're having "fun", we have a flight to catch."

He heard a muffled cry of: "you what?!" from two annoyed sounding Watsons, and a giggle from Watson Junior.

The door was opened by – a skimpily clad – Mary, who looked – rather – annoyed.

"Where are we flying to?"

"Not why?" Sherlock was surprised that she was going along with it.

"You're going to make us go anyway we can find out on the way. Where are we going to?"

"Washington D.C."

"Oh, wow, exotic." It was John; he appeared behind Mary wearing little more than a towel.

"Yes. Pack your bags, 20kg bag limit each, Junior's coming too, so pack for her. They'll be a gun waiting for you in D.C. because I'm not dealing with airport security. Meet me at 221B in an hour, and Sherlock was out of the door again.

There was silence.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"'Junior'?"

"I do not know Mary. He probably can't remember her name."

Mary shut the door.

"I'm going to pack for me and 'Junior', don't pack too many jumpers, and lock up your gun."

John smiled to himself; he really was surrounded by great people.

**sherlockXncis sherlockXncis sherlockXncis sherlockXncis sherlockXncis**

_Mycroft._

_SH_

**_Yes._**

**_MH_**

_I need to ask a favour._

_SH_

**_Don't you always?_**

**_MH_**

_Mycroft._

_SH_

**_What do you need?_**

**_MH_**

_He's back._

_SH_

**_What do you need?_**

**_MH_**

_A private aeroplane to DC, for an hour's time with a pilot you trust._

_SH_

**_Okay._**

**_MH_**

_With a baby seat._

_SH_

**_Heathrow in an hour and a half, I've got the security guards briefed to allow you through. Is he after Agent Gibbs?_**

**_MH_**

_I have reason to believe so._

_SH_

**_Keep me informed._**

**_MH_**

_Okay._

_SH_

_..._

_John._

_SH_

**_What?_**

**_JW_**

_It's been an hour._

_SH_

**_It's been 45 minutes. We're almost there. I hope you're packed._**

**_JW_**

_I'm not five, John._

_SH_

**_Mycroft informs me on the contrary. _**

**_JW_**

_Stupid Mycroft._

_SH_

**_Go pack Sherlock. We'll be at 221b in 15 minutes._**

**_JW_**

_..._

**_Sherlock._**

**_Ellie_**

_Hi_

_SH_

**_"_****_SH"?_**

**_Ellie_**

_My "tag"._

_SH_

**_I'll be EB then :) _**

**_EB_**

_What did you need?_

_SH_

**_It's started._**

**_EB_**

_Who?_

_SH_

**_Emily, Gibbs' god-daughter, is missing. _**

**_EB_**

_How old?_

_SH_

**_About 11, I think._**

**_EB_**

_Oh God. Okay. Tell Jethro set up a Skype call to me in an hour, we can brief each other whilst I'm on the plane._

_SH_

**_Okay._**

**_EB_**

_Stay safe, Ellie._

_SH_

**_You too._**

**_EB_**

_..._

**_Sherlock, that's your name right?_**

_Who is this?_

_SH_

**_Tim McGee, I work with Gibbs._**

_Has everyone got my number now? _

_SH_

**_Tony gave it to me._**

_That goon._

_SH_

**_"_****_Goon"?_**

_Idiot._

_SH_

**_Oh._**

_It's affectionate... Maybe._

_SH_

**_Sorry._**

_I know how Gibbs feels about his team apologising. Don't._

_SH_

**_Er- okay. _**

_What did you want?_

_SH_

**_Just to introduce myself._**

_Oh that's... nice... thanks._

_SH_

**_Have a nice flight._**

_Er- thanks._

_SH_

**NCIS SHERLOCK NCIS SHERLOCK**

Thank you for reading anther chapter! Sorry it's so short! I will update this and other stories ASAP. If you loved it hated it, liked something I did, or wanted me to change anything just say! I understand British dialect of English, but American I do not, so if you have any problems with my characterisation of the NCIS characters, do say! I like to hear from you! :)

OtterBatch out!


End file.
